


The Attic

by AyashiTetsuko132



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyashiTetsuko132/pseuds/AyashiTetsuko132
Summary: A monster lives in the attic, but Teddy Lupin never feels afraid.





	The Attic

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to imagine what would happen if Lupin and Tonks survived the war, how their family life would be like. How will they deal with the werewolf matter? How will they explain this to a child?
> 
> The story is told from the perspective of a five-year-old, so the grammatical errors are intentional.

There is a monster in the attic. It wakes up every time the moon turns into a plate. 

Mummy always tells me to go to bed when the sky is dark, but sometimes I see people in my head and get too happy to close my eyes. I am hiding behind the blanket, but my eyes cannot be closed. There will be sounds coming from outside of the room: People talking, the cat meowing. The monster screaming.

I once cut my finger with a knife. It was very hurt. I screamed. Mummy said this is why kids are not allowed to play in the kitchen. I don’t know. But when my finger touched the knife, I screamed because it was very hurt. 

The monster screams like that. He screams like he was very hurt. Then the monster will growl because he was hungry; he walks around the attic to look for food. Mummy says monsters eat small children; that is why when it appears I need to go to bed. And I am not allowed to walk out of the room. Because the monster will see me. And I will be eaten. Mummy says I will not like that. And Mummy doesn’t want that to happen. 

But I am not afraid. Because Da is a brave man.

Before sleep, Da always brings me a book to read. I cannot read but I like seeing the pictures. Da always allows me to change like in the pictures. If I see a chicken, I turn into a chicken. If I see a cow, I turn into a cow. Da is always happy. He cannot change like that. Only Mummy and I can. Da says because we are special. We are a me-me-ta … Uh, I don’t know!

Da always sits with me before sleep, except when the moon turns into a plate again. Da will not go to my room. I always ask Mummy where Da is going; Mummy says Da is fighting the monster in the attic. I cried when I first heard that. But Mummy says Da is fine. Da is brave. Da is fighting the monster so it will not eat children. I should always be proud of Da.

After fighting the monster, Da will get very tired. Like when you want to wake up but can’t. Da will also sleep all day because it is very hurt. Fighting the monster make Da feels hurt. So I give Da my apple, my bread. Sometimes my chocolate. Because Da will feel better.

When Da is very tired, I like to sleep beside him. One day when I am as big as Da, I will help him fight the monster. I am going to stand beside him and tell the monster to go away. Don’t come back. Da is very hurt and children are not food. Monster is not allowed to eat children.

But wait. I am a big child. I used to be small, but I am five-year-old now. I can tie my shoes. And I don’t wet my bed anymore. Mummy says that means I’m a big boy!

So when the moon turns into a plate, I am going to help Da fight the monster.

Mummy thought I am sleeping because I am hiding inside the blanket. But I am not sleeping. 

When I open the door, I can see Da walking towards the stair to the attic. Ah, here he is. He is going to fight the monster. 

Da walks very slow. He looks like he was already tired even before he meets the monster. Hm, this means I have to help him! If not, Da will not be able to fight the monster!

As soon as Da walks to the attic, I ran. I have to move fast. I can already hear the monster screaming; he is very hurt. 

The monster is still screaming when I push the door to the attic. It is dark but I can see Da in there; the moon makes the attic glows. Da is on the floor; he screams. He is very hurt. I call him once. I am here, Da. No need to be scared. I am here. I will help fight the monster. I have chocolate with me. Da will be fine …

But then Da turns his head towards me, and I scream.

My chest hurts. My feet become cold too. My hair turns white then black. I cried when Mummy pulls me down from the attic; I saw lights coming from her wand. The door closes. I hear sounds from the attic.

I don’t want to let Mummy go. I cry and cry even though I am a big boy. I want Mummy to hug me. 

Because the monster in the attic is Da and I am very scared.


End file.
